


臆想症之二 更衣室

by yigehaoren



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yigehaoren/pseuds/yigehaoren
Summary: 教练维克托遇到了一点小麻烦。





	

那天晚上结束了训练，在更衣室换衣服的时候，勇利遇到了一点小麻烦。  
“嘶——”他把上衣掀过头顶，扯动皮肉时发出了痛苦的抽气声，“痛……”  
我没有搭腔。勇利在衣服和胳膊的缝隙间偷偷地打量我，而我只给了他一个冷酷无情的侧脸。  
没错，我是故意的——作为教练，我在用冷遇来惩罚他进来几日的心不在焉，而勇利也察觉了这点，羞愧的转开了脑袋。  
他开始脱裤子。这是勇利的习惯，先脱掉上身的遮蔽，再弯腰褪去腿上的布料，把汗湿的训练服整齐的收到袋子里防止汗味散逸之后，才开始换上干净的衣服。冰场的更衣室里也有浴室，但如果你家里还有一个超大的温泉的时候，谁还会想要去花洒底下冲水呢？  
他就这样脱掉了自己的裤子，身上只穿了一条黑色的平角内裤，开始掂着脚在衣柜里寻找东西。“维克托……”他小声说，“你看见我的……啊，找到了。”他从背包里扯出一条T恤来，胡乱的套到了头上。  
这只是几十个我和勇利训练的日子中最为平凡的一个场景，如果你把目光投向更远的地方，就会发现这在全世界无数的花样滑冰选手和他的教练之间，都是极为普通寻常的一幕。  
勇利一边穿上衣，嘴里一边小声的短促的换着气，像是个叫春的猫咪一样发出声响。“好痛……”他说，头穿过领口的时候眼镜歪到了一边，头发也被铺乱了。他对我露出一个模糊的、带着潮湿的羞怯的笑容。  
“那能怪谁呢？”我回答道，拉上了外套的拉链，“还不是勇利自己不专心，摔得遍体鳞伤的错嘛。”  
我自认说得还算温和，但勇利就像是被我的话扎得瑟缩了一下。  
“对不起。”他说，“我会调整过来的，维克托。”  
我在心里叹了口气。  
平心而论，选手的状态总是上下起伏个不停的，更何况是勇利这样，以“情绪”作为最大障碍的运动员。我从没指望过他在备战大奖赛的训练中一次幺蛾子也不出，他会犯错，我也会，但我们要一起克服它们，这些都是我事先就已经想到过的。  
但我依然被他这几天的失误连连给影响了。他对我的影响之深，甚至到了连勇利自己都不敢看我的程度。  
他应该如此，如果他知道我生气的真正原因的话，可能会比现在还要恐惧，而不是傻乎乎的站在我身后，光着两条又细又长的腿、掂着脚找他的运动裤。  
而我却在想……我想把他推到衣柜门上，从背后上他。  
我，维克托•尼基福罗夫，成为教练的第二个月，就已经对学生产生了这样的想法，真是事事难料。  
勇利在我身后发出稀里哗啦的翻找东西的声响，他的手时不时的磕在铁柜的内壁上，指节和铁板发出“当”的响声。勇利的个子不高，柜子的容量却很深，他努力地踮起脚尖，宽松的上衣掀到了腰间，露出结实的后背和腰窝、被黑色布料包裹着的浑圆挺翘的臀部；他雪白的大腿、线条优美的小腿以及脚后跟都紧紧地崩成一条直线。  
于是我就忽然非常生气。我生气地想：作为一个花滑运动员，到底走神得多严重，才能把自己摔成那个样子？我的学生身上到处都是大大小小的淤青，最引人注目的还要数腰上的两块——在他紧致的腰部最细的地方，左右两侧各摔出了一块巴掌那么大的淤青，皮肤下的出血点泛着紫红，看得让人头皮发麻。我真想知道他是怎么把自己摔成这个样子的，刚好一左一右两块，巧合的压根不像无心之失，反倒像有人不久前刚抓着他的腰，从后面把他干了个透。  
那么，那个人会不会是我呢？  
仔细一想，那个人大概就是我吧，冰场今日是包场练习，就连西郡先生都提前下班回家了，这座冰场霎时间成为了我和勇利专属的城堡，“咱们想干什么都行。”早些时候，勇利一边把钥匙圈套在手指上转着，一边对我说，他毫无设防的对我笑着，也不知道是无心还是有意，舔了舔干裂的嘴唇。  
我想，也许我的意识从那一刻起就变得模糊了起来，以至于我把那件事都忘了——我和勇利，在这间更衣室里，我把他按在衣柜的铁门上，粗暴的上了他。  
勇利的五官总给我一种他还是个未成年的错觉，他的眼睛又圆又大，嘴唇也肉嘟嘟的，但他的身体却已经发育的相当成熟了，他的四肢舒展修长，肌肉匀称有力。他就像一株晚熟的葡萄，在秋日的微风里微微颤动着，引人采撷。  
因为我一声不吭的粗暴，他颤抖起来。  
“维克托。”他说，“不要闹了。”  
“没有在闹。”我说，“听话。”  
我将他压在冰凉的铁板上，勇利温热细腻的皮肉起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他的皮肤上还残留着湿黏的汗水，当我想要抚摸他的身体时，甚至给我的行动造成了阻碍。  
勇利挣扎了，我要公正的说，他真的挣扎了。但世间少有能拦住一个一心想跟人行鱼水之欢的男人，更何况即使在反抗、即使在我放纵的想象中，勇利对我也总是怯生生的。  
我掐住他的腰窝，故意按在他受伤的皮肤上，勇利痛苦的抽气，向后仰头靠在了我肩上。我啃咬他的肩膀和脖颈，他像个无辜的羔羊一样一动也不敢动。我扒了他的内裤，用我的下身在他那光滑紧致的小屁股上摩挲着。  
勇利被我吓哭了。  
“维克托，求你了。”他哀求道，“不要这样，我可以假装没有发生……”  
假装没发生，那不正是我们每天都在做的事吗？我假装没有对他产生感觉，他也假装对我的心思一无所觉，须知正是“假装没发生”催长了我的欲望，就好像他原本只是个花骨朵，青涩、天真，带着一股不懂世事的可爱劲儿，我从没想过要对他采取行动，但当他故意忽视我、冷淡我、想要借此让我们的关系回到过去之后，事情就忽然变成了现在的样子。我必须得到他。  
我将他抱在自己的身上，我们的身体每一寸都紧密的贴在一块儿，我身上都是汗，他也是，如果想将我们分开，大概都会产生痛苦的撕扯感吧。勇利扭动着身体，依然不服输的抗拒着我，但他只是在把事情弄得更糟——他那紧致甜蜜的小屁股在我小腹上一通乱蹭，这让我情动不已、兴致勃发，天我硬的像铁！我掰开了他的腿。  
勇利渐渐地似乎认识到了我俩之间压倒性的不平衡，他绝望的认命了，靠在铁柜上不肯看我。他大口大口的喘息着，白花花的后背在我眼前做着上下起伏，我贴了上去，将他紧紧地压在铁板上，一边是冰凉的铁柜，一边是我的体温，我好奇如果他有选择权，他会选哪个呢。  
勇利开始屈服了，他扔在发出小声的、不情愿的啜泣，当我掰开他的屁股，把我的东西顶在他那个小洞上面时，他害怕的瑟瑟发抖。  
我插进去了，我肏着他的小穴，那里面又紧又干，让我们俩都忍不住呻吟起来。勇利痛的快要晕过去了，他嘴里开始无意识的嘟囔着日语，而我一个字也听不懂，我不喜欢那样。  
我开始上他。我是说，真正的，开始上他。抽插和进出，把他那个地方干得又软又湿。勇利无助的发抖，捉着我搂紧他的腰肢的手不放，他开始出更多的汗。晶莹的汗水在他那优雅细致的皮肤上流淌，有的沿着他的背凹滚落，一直没入到我们紧紧相连的地方。他掐的我生疼。  
“维克托……维克托……啊……”他嘴里不断地念着，“我好……我好痛……”  
我知道他痛，但老实说他的痛苦加大了我的快感，我咬他的脖子，在他的身上留下我的鲜红的记号。我掐他的臀部和腰部，前者在我手中可以被一把握住，弹性的感觉像是上好的玩具；后者却结实的像块钢板一样，让我不禁在这疯狂中想起了一些模模糊糊的正事：勇利的体脂量好像又下降了，是不是该给他控制体能训练了？脂肪是不能有，但肌肉含量太多会影响起跳……  
我啪啪啪的干着勇利，铁柜门被我俩摇的哗啦啦作响，发出没有规律的噪声。勇利在那噪声里小声抽泣和呻吟，低低的叫着我的名字，不断地试图让我清醒过来。  
他真的不明白。我已经没有可能清醒过来了，我已经——我已经沉迷的太深了。  
我沉迷在与他交合的肉体之欢中，因为只有如此才能稍微缓解心灵上的痛苦：勇利与我，我们总是有距离。有时候我觉得我已经靠的足够近，甚至打破了我的底线的试图靠近他，但勇利总会躲开。他躲着我，就好像怕我的疯狂传染给他，我不相信他对我的感情一无所觉，他一定已经知道了什么，我们之间有太多的亲密接触，有好几次我都担心当我把着他的手纠正动作时，我的心跳已经从我的指尖传到了他的指尖，但他什么都不说，只是悄无声息的排斥着我，向我传递着一个无声的讯息：  
我是无法得到他的。  
我射在勇利的身体里，其实连我自己都觉得猝不及防——我好像把有关性爱的认知全忘了，我连射精和高潮是怎么回事都记不起来，我只记得他在我怀里靠着，发出低低的哭泣，我安抚的吻他的耳朵，在耳边向他述说我的爱意，但他只是充耳不闻。  
“为什么维克托不能只是维克托呢……”他哭得我心都要碎了，我不知道该怎么回答他。勇利想让我做他心里的那个“维克托”，那个冰场上的神明，可他每一天都会发现真正的我离他心中的“维克托”远了一些。“你跟我想的完全不一样。”不止一个人这样跟我说，而我能跟他们说什么呢？我一直是这个样子。直到最近，直到我和勇利在一起，我才忽然意识到，他们，勇利，爱的并不是我，而是阿芙洛狄忒透过我在世间行走的痕迹罢了。勇利曾经搞混了这两者之间的差别，但随着他与我相识的越久，他好像就看得越发清楚了起来。  
——我不是他想要的那个维克托。

 

我和勇利离开了冰场。我沉浸在意淫学生和自己的性爱的恶心里，一时间甚至忘了真正的勇利正走在我身边。  
“维克托。”走了有一会儿，他才忽然说，“今天，对不起。”  
“什么事？”我问，心里却在想你是该对不起，你该为你的可爱俘虏了我的心这件事向我郑重地道歉。  
“训练的事。”勇利说，“我这几天心事有点多，所以……”  
“没关系。”我说，“这是常有的事，我不会生气。”  
“是吗？”勇利嘟囔了一声，我有时候觉得他很怕我，有时候又觉得他实在大胆的让我惊奇。然而不管是害怕我的勇利还是让我惊喜的勇利，我都非常的喜欢。  
“你想跟我说说你的心事吗？”我问，“我们去海边好不好？”  
“很晚了。”勇利说，“而且……这次的事是维克托帮不了的。我只能靠我自己。”  
“这样啊。”我说，“那我就相信勇利自己能做到吧。”  
这样说完之后心情稍微好了一些，长谷津的夜色很美，让我不自觉的动摇着。  
“长谷津的月光很温柔，”我说，“所以在这里长大的勇利才会有魔力。”  
勇利一脸的“哈你在说什么呀”的表情看着我。他的回答又真诚、又敷衍。  
“维克托才是有魔力的那个人。”他回答道，“让人无法移开视线的魔力——只要在冰场上，就没有办法再注意维克托之外的人。”  
那一刻说不失望是不可能的。我甚至有种冲动，想问问他，那，冰场之外呢？在冰场之外，你眼里是否有我，是否有一天在冰场下，你也能爱上维克托•尼基福罗夫这个普通男人呢？  
如果我把这样的问题抛出来，勇利一定会觉得很为难吧。  
所以……冰场上就冰场上吧。


End file.
